Extensive effort has been directed to the synthesis and characterization of extended chain or rod-like polymers. The unique properties of anisotropic solutions of these polymers has led to the preparation of high modulus/high strength fibers.
The aromatic polyamides are illustrative of this class of rod-like polymers. The liquid crystal behavior is attributable to the linearity of monomer catenation and the predominately trans-configuration of the amide group which is formed during the polycondensation reaction.
There is continuing interest in the development of advanced polyamide compositions which can meet aerospace and other high performance specifications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel polyamide homopolymers and copolymers which exhibit high temperature stability properties.
It is another object of this invention to provide novel benzothiazole-polyamide polymers which form anisotropic solutions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel benzothiazole-containing monomer for the preparation of liquid crystalline polyamide compositions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.